hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Neon Nostrade
Neon Nostrade (ネオン=ノストラード, Neon Nosutorādo) is the daughter of Light Nostrade of the Nostrade Mafia Family and a flesh collector. Background Neon Nostrade is the only daughter of the head of the Nostrade family, Light Nostrade. Neon appears in the arc when Kurapika interviews for a position among her bodyguards. Neon is spoiled; she receives everything she demands by threatening to cease the use of her ability for her father's benefit. Neon is also very involved with the occult and is an avid collector of rare human flesh, such as the Scarlet Eyes of the Kurta Clan. Neon cares very little about anything else other than her collection; even the death of her head bodyguard, Dalzollene, caused her no grief. However when news about Squala's death reached one of her female attendants Eliza, Neon is shown to give her compassion and decide to go home even without the items that she wanted from the auction. Although being pampered and apathetic, Neon's traits are actually a product of childlike innocence; an inability to comprehend emotions beyond what a child can understand. She is shown to be otherwise good-natured. She is briefly seen again not able to use her nen ability anymore when Gon is in Greed Island informing Kurapika that there is a player called Chrollo Lucilfer inside the game. Neon once had 9 personal bodyguards, Kurapika being one of them, but only 4 of them are alive now. Kurapika is the present leader of her bodyguards because his predecessor was killed by the Phantom Troupe. Nen Ability Lovely Ghostwriter Neon's nen ability is the power to accurately foretell a person's future in poetic verse. To do this, she needs one's name or nickname, their full date of birth, and their blood type written down on the piece of paper the fortune is to be written on. If the person is not present while she is using her Lovely Ghostwriter, a photo of the person's face is also needed. Neon goes under a trance-like state so she does not remember what she writes (similar to Shalnark's "autopilot mode"), as the ghost that appears manipulates her arm to write automatically when she summons it. She is also unable to predict her own future. Neon's predictions take the form of a poem with four or five stanzas of four lines each. Each verse represents a week of the current month, and typically events referenced in the poem are present as metaphors. If an undesirable event is predicted, the poem also includes advice on how to avoid the event. During the events of the Yorknew City story arc, Neon's ability was stolen by Chrollo Lucilfer. Now without the use of her ability, her father is in shambles without the security it provided. Bodyguards Neon once had 9 personal bodyguards, Kurapika being one of them, but only 5 of them are alive now. Kurapika is the present leader of her bodyguards. The following are some of Neon's former and present bodyguards: Kurapika Neon's current head bodyguard. Type: Conjurer, Ability: Nen Chains, Status: Active Dalzollene Originally the head bodyguard taking care of Neon, the only person who had direct contact with Neon's father, Light Nostrade, and the organizer of hiring bodyguards. He was killed by the Phantom Troupe when they went to rescue Uvogin. Later on Kurapika takes over his position. Type: Enhancer, Ability: Nen enhanced sword , Status: Deceased Shachmono Tocino One of the older members of the bodyguards, he was sent to spy on and test Kurapika and the rest of the new people to see if they were worthy of being bodyguards. But of course his trick was soon discovered by Kurapika. Shachmono was killed in the first auction of Yorknew by the Phantom Troupe. Type: Emitter, Ability: Eleven Black Assistants: Thankless Heroes, Status: Deceased Squala Also an older member of the bodyguards. After he got the warning from Kurapika that the Phantom Troupe was coming to his location, He was advised to escape immediately, taking the fake scarlet eyes that Kortopi made Kurapika buy for Neon from the auction, and so the Phantom Troupe was able to follow the nen trace and find him. Pakunoda read his mind and realized that he was not the chain user that they were searching for, so Nobunaga kills him. He was in a romantic relationship with Eliza, one of Neon's female attendants. Type: Manipulator, Ability: Dog Manipulation, Status: Deceased Baise One of the earliest members to be killed by Phantom Troupe. Baise is a Manipulator with the ability to make one a slave for 180 minutes by kissing a person. She used it on Squala during the bodyguard recruitment test. During the first underground auction in Yorknew City she was one of the three bodyguards sent to buy what Neon wanted in the auction, but everyone was murdered by the Phantom Troupe that night. She was killed by Shizuku. Type: Manipulator, Ability: Instant Lover: 180 Minute Love Slave, Status: Deceased Basho Basho is the tough guy in the gang, and is from the country of Jappon like Hanzo. Basho's Nen ability is to write a Haiku on paper and then whatever he writes will come true, depending on how good the poem is. In the anime, to test Squala, he writes the Haiku "My hand makes a fist/Anything I punch with it/Will burst into flames," and he hit a chair and it ignited into flames. Then he wrote that whomever lies will die in a "Trial by fire," causing Squala to admit he was the spy. Type: Transmuter, Ability: Great Haiku: The Wandering Haiku Poet, Status: Active Melody Type: Emitter, Ability: Musical Nen, Status: Active Linsen Linsen is a professional Hunter, also under the employment of the Nostrade family as one of Neon's bodyguards. Not much is known about him, although he is still alive. Ivalenkov A bodyguard who was given the task of bidding for a pair of Scarlet Eyes at the underground auction together with Baise and Shachmono Tocino. He was killed by Shizuku of the Phantom Troupe. Attendants Eliza Eliza is one of Neon's personal attendants, She is a woman always seen wearing a kimono and following Neon. She was in a romantic relationship with Squala, a member of Neon's longtime bodyguards, until he was killed by Phantom Troupe by running away with the scarlet eye. Trivia *Her last name Nostrade is probably a reference to Nostradamus, the famous French seer. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Nen users Category:Specialists